AU: Life Before
by foreveravampirelover
Summary: The girls make up the Hale family. The boys and Jay make up the Cullen Family. They all are vampires but they have never met....until now....Bella is torn between Jay and Edward. Tell me if u like it or if u want to see more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: The girls make up th Hale family. The boys and Jay make up the Cullen Family. They all are vampires but they have never met...until now...Bella is torn between Jay and Edward._**

**A/N: This is my new story! It has nothing to do with If Only or Untitled. Hope Ya like it!! I do not own the real characters from Twilight but I own Jay.**

**AU: Life Before...**

**Chapter One: Moving**

**Edward's POV**

"My god! **_I _**don't want to move but **_I'm _**the only one ready!" I say under my breath.

"We're ready!" Emmett says, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You can't sleep so quit acting!" I say hitting him playfully.

"Well let's hit the road. It's a long way to Forks..." Carlisle heads out the door with most of the stuff.

"Right. It can't be **_that _**far." Jasper takes some stuff and walks out behind Carlisle.

After everything was loaded into the car we drove off to our new home: Forks, Washington.

**Bella's POV**

Alice sat down, she's clearly having a vision but Rose asks anyway. "What's wrong. Is she having a vision!?"

"No she's taking a dump." I say being a smart-alec.

"Whatever!" She says, she clearly believes me 'cause she took a step back.

Alice's vision finally ends and she looks up at me and smiles. "We will have some company...in a couple hours. Hot guy company."

"Yay!" Rose says jumping up and down.

"Wait, are they vampires like us our vampires like Aro? Or are they vampires at all?" I ask getting a confused look on my face.

"Like us." Alice says clearly.

Esme comes in the living room from the kitchen. "How many?"

"Five."

"Ew, one extra. Dddirrry." Rose says moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up Rose!" I say hitting her on the arm.

"Ouch!" She says rubbing her arm.

"Their here..." Alice says spooky like.

"Who's here?" God she's such a blonde.

"The other vampires."

"Oh! Yay!" Rose jumps up from her spot and falls flat on her face.

"Haha! Don't do that in front of **_the boys_**." I say making fun of her. I'm really not this way but I had to do it!

We all walk out to the front porch. We see a Mercedes park a couple feet away.

"Um, hello." Says the guy around 24 maybe. He was driving. "Where are we?"

"You are at the Hale's house. We are the Hale's. This is Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and I am Isabella. Bella for short." I gesture to them all as I say their names.

"We are the Cullen's. This is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jay, and I am Carlisle."

Edward was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Nice hair beautiful eyes.

Emmett is the muscular one. Like a bear. Rose and Emmett. There's one couple down.

Jasper is the shy quiet one. That will change. He's more talkative when he knows the people he's talking to. Alice's type. Another couple.

Jay has jet black hair down past his shoulders. Hot. Semi-muscular. Awesome eyes.

Carlisle is clearly fallen for Esme. Just look at the way he looks at her.

Jay. Edward. Jay. Edward. Jay. Edward. Oh God! What one!?

"We guess you are vampires?" Jay asks looking into my eyes.

"Y...yyyes." I stutter. Edward's eyes turn coal black. He's jealous.

"What are your powers?" Edward asks trying to lighten up.

"Al...Alice has the power to see the future and I have the power to see relationships..." I stutter. Edward smiles. Oh! His smile! Crooked but knee weakening! Oh I wish I knew who I'm going to fall for in the end! But no I can see other people relationships but not mine!

"Do any of you have powers?" Esme asks.

"I have the power to read minds, Jasper has the power to feel and change other peoples feelings, and Jay can move things with his mind." When Edward said Jay he's eyes went black again.

"Why don't you come inside? Your rooms will be ready by tonight if you would want one." Alice says calmly, but inside she just wants to jump Jasper's bones.

**A/N: Tell me how you liked it!! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Edward's POV**

We stepped in the Hales' cute little home to see a grand piano sitting on a platform.

"Who plays?" I ask, gesturing to the piano.

"M-m-me." Bella stutters.

"Would you like to play something for our guests?" Esme gives Bella a small push.

"S-s-sure..." Bella walks over to the piano and sits down. She starts playing a tone I haven't heard before.

I walk over to her and stand behind her for a second. She feels my presents and stiffens up.

"Did you right this?" I ask.

"Yes. Just something I thought of since I can't sleep..."

"I like it it's very good. May I?" I ask gesturing to the spot next to her.

"Sure." She's more sure of herself when she's playing the piano.

I just sit and listen to her play and watch her sway to the sound. I look around for a moment and see that everyone has left.

_I wonder if my power works on her..._ I question myself. I try my hardest but I get nothing. Weird. I give her a confused look.

"What?" She asks looking me over with a smile.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Well what are you mad your little power doesn't work on me?"

"How did-.." She cuts me off.

"I forgot to mention that I can read peoples faces quite well." She says with a smile.

"Well...uh...umm..."

She gets a curious look on here face and says, "But you're one hard person to read..."

"Well your...um...uh..." I say looking at her, she smiles again and turns so we're facing each other.

"Edward, why are you so tense all of a sudden?"

"I have do idea..."

"Well why don't you play something on my piano? Come on it'll be fun!" She says turning back to the piano.

"Uh, okay?"

So we sit there and play the piano together for a while, but then my worst enemy walks in: Jay.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Bella? Would you like to come on a picnic with me?"

"Sure." She jumps up off the stool and walks over to Jay. "'Bye Edward!" She says.

"See ya."

They turn to leave when Bella comes back up to me and kisses me on the cheek. She leans down and puts her forehead on mine and says in a very seductive voice, "See you later..."

she turns and walks away. About half way away she turns back around and looks me straight in the eye. Then she starts to get embarrassed. If she was human she'd blush.

**Bella's POV**

_**(At the meadow with Jay having a 'picnic'. Actually they're only talking.)**_

"How are you liking it here?" I ask.

"Well considering that I've only been here for a day, I love it." He fakes a smile.

"You hate it." I say plainly.

"How'd you guess?" He asks looking surprised.

"I can read facial expressions too."

Jay lends in close to me. I sort of go back a little. He grabs me and plants a big kiss on my lips.

**A/N: How do you think Bella will react to this?! Sorry it's short! I won't be able to update this weekend so sorry! Review to tell me! Come on the little purple button! You know you want to! 'Bye!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for not writing any flames. I HATE flames, they suck. Well then...um...I don't know what to say now...Umm read! Oh and Darci is coming into the story but Darci is 17 and is not Edward and Bella's kid. Okay? If you don't like it then get out of this fan fiction...hehe**

**Chapter Three**

**Edward's POV**

I stand there shocked. Seeing Bella and Jay kiss.

Soon I get a hold of myself and walk towards them, just when Bella pulls away and says, "I don't know about this..." Then turns to face me.

She gives me a shy smile and stands up to leave. "I'm gonna just go..." She says pointing somewhere else.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" I ask.

"Sure." Bella says.

After Bella and I have started walking, I turn my head towards Jay. Jay looks me in the eye and flips me off.

I mouth 'Fuck you' and turn back to Bella. "How...? Why...?" She asks looking me over.

"I found the meadow last night and I wanted some peace so I went down there to find you and Jay sucking face." I clenched my jaw as I said this.

"We weren't 'sucking face' as you say it. He just kissed me."

"Did you like it?"

"No...I don't know..."

I turn my head forward, giving her the sign that I want to know a defiant answer.

"Edward!"

"Yes."

"Talk Edward! I like talking to you. I like talking to you better than 'sucking face' with Jay!" She says walking backwards in front of me.

"Hmm..."

"I do! Edward! Talk real words please!" She stops in front of me, grabbing my shirt.

"Hi. Does that work for you?" I ask trying to get past her.

"No, it doesn't." She tightens her grip on my shirt.

I bend down and kiss her square on the lips. "Does that work?" I ask pulling away.

"S-s-sure." She stutters, trying to pull me closer to her.

"Nope. I only give one illegal kiss away a day." I put my hands on hers and try to get them off my shirt.

"Well I didn't give my illegal kiss away..."

"Yes you did. With Jay. Better luck next time." I say patting her head, finally getting away.

**Bella's POV**

Edward's kiss is amazing! Jay's was okay I guess, but if I was in a desert alone and I meet someone I would wish it would be Edward.

Oh my! When is Darci going to be here?! I so need to talk to her!! As soon as I think that I hear a car coming up the driveway...

Someone puts their hands over my eyes and I say with out thinking, "Darci!"

"Darn girl! Who'd you know?" She asks hitting me softly on the arm.

Darci is my older sister. She was changed when she was seventeen she got in a car accident, Esme found her and changed her. Darci came to see me after the three days while I thought she was dead I might add.

And well she told me what happened and that I WILL be changed when I turn seventeen which was only a year away.

And now here she is, Darci in the flesh. Well in the dead flesh...

"You always do it so I just guessed and I was thinking about you."

"You were? Oh how sweet! My sister thinks of me but I think about her...NEVER! I'm kidding Bells!! I love you and you know that." She pulls me into a hug and we walk up to the house.

"Darci! Hi! How are you?" Rose asks, giving Darci a hug. Rose and Darci were like inseparable when they were together.

"I'm fine! What about you? You're so fat!" Darci says joking around. I roll my eyes, they always do this. It's annoying!

"Well not as fat as you! Look at all that fat!" Rose says pinching Darci's stomach.

"Thank you! I love this fat! It's my pride and joy!" Darci says. She scans the room and sees our guests. Her eyes land on Jay. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

"This is Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jay." Esme says pointing to all of them.

"Why hello there!" She says, trying to dazzle them. Well mostly Jay.

Everyone but Jay wave. Jay goes up to her and takes her hand and kisses it.

**Edward's POV**

_He's got some skill! And he's hot! _Darci's thoughts are weird. He has no skill.

I smirk and Bella comes over to me and asks, "What are you laughing at big shot?"

I lean down and kiss her again so she'd shut up. It worked. "That." I started to laugh harder.

"OO Bells has a boyfriend!" Darci says, poking Bella in the ribs.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Bella yells and hits Darci.

"Then what are you just his 'Flavor of the Week'?" She asks, saying a song title.

"No I only kissed her so she'd shut up. Is that bad?"

"Dddiirrrtttyyy!" Emmett hissed.

"Shut up you idiot!" Jasper says pushing Emmett.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Only if you wanna be embarrassed in front of your lover!" Jasper yells back.

"Guys! Shut up! Does Edward have to kiss you to make you shut the hell up?!" Jay asks laughing his ass off.

"Gross man! But ah, Jasper might like that a little too much..." Emmett says.

"So...Anyone wanna watch Saw III? It's supposed to be better than all the rest of the Saws." Darci asks.

"Awesome! Pop it in!!" Emmett says running to the living room.

So we all sat down and watched Saw III. Rosalie sat by Emmett, Jasper by Alice, Darci by Jay, Carlisle by Esme, and Bella had no where else to sit so she sat by me.

In the very beginning when the guy has rings in his skin and he had to rip them out, Bella got scared and put her face in my shoulder. I didn't really mind.

All the girls cowered in their 'dates' except Rose. Emmett cowered to her.

The movie passed pretty fast and at the end when Jeff is about to kill Jigsaw Bella started whimpering so I put my arm around her and she huddled closer to me.

When the movie was over Jay flipped the lights on with his power and Bella sat with wide eyes while everyone cleared out to go to their room.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I ask looking at her uneasy face.

"S-s-sure..." She just sat there looking at the T.V.

"Do you want me to sit with you? Are you scared? Wanna watch School for Scoundrels with you?" I asked as I sat down on the floor by her.

"S-s-sure..." She said hugging me tight like someone was going to get her.

"Why are you scared?" I ask after the movie was put in.

"The p-p-pig head..." She whispers.

"Don't be scared." I said hugging her back. And then the movie started and Bella relaxed a bit.

Bella watched the movie as I watched her. When she laughed I savored it, when she got mad I laughed. She laughed the hardest when Jon Heder got hit in the balls with a paint ball.

Bella finally calmed down after the movie and I took her to her room.

"'Bye Bella..." I turned to walk to my room but she stopped me and turned me so I faced her.

"Edward." She breathed and stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. I held her head in my hands and kissed her on the mouth, and not because I wanted her to shut up but because I truly like her.

"Bella...I should go..." I let go of her and turned to go but I stopped, started to turn but I just put my hands in my hair and walked off, kicking myself in the butt.

**Bella's POV**

**_(A/N: I was listening to _Cancer_ By My Chemical Romance and it so fits!)_**

I went into my room, shut the door, and leaned on it. I was so consumed in the kiss that I didn't see Darci and Jay on the couch doing the dirty work.

When I saw I said, "My God! Thanks for the warning!" And ran down the stairs. I guess I'm staying on the living room couch tonight.

Suddenly I heard a nosie and I turned to see who it was.

Edward. "Edward? What are you doing down here?"

"Umm, lets see everyone in this house is doing some dirty work tonight. Wanna watch some movies?"

"Sure." So we watch movies for the rest of the night. And occasionally we made out. Tonight was the best...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I stayed on the couch last night and everything was great...

After all the movies were down I got my iPod out and we went to the meadow. "What song would you like to listen to?" I ask Bella while we're walking to the meadow.

"How about Cancer?" She says after thinking some.

"I love that song." I say casually.

"Okay, well lets sit here." Bella says leading me to a rock.

I sit down first and pull her down. I sat her down beside me so we could listen to my iPod.

We listen to totally random songs before Darci comes. "Hey guys!"

"Hello." I say robotic-ish. Darci plops herself down right between Bella and me.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks, eyeing her weirdly.

"I wanna talk to you two! Is there something wrong with that?" She puts on an innocent face.

"No." Bella says through clenched teeth.

"Good. What ya listen to?" She grabs my iPod and takes Bella's earpiece.

Bella rolls her eyes and says, "Well, I'm gonna go. Bye Edward. Darci."

"I'll com–..."

"Nope, your staying with me!" Darci pulls me into a hug and I mouth 'I'm sorry' to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"GOD DAMN YOU DARCI!" I yell once I get into the house and slam the door.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jay asks coming to my side. Right now I can picture him with a wagging tail.

"God Damn Darci is the problem..." I say shrugging off his arms.

I start walking to the stairs but he cuts me off. "Come on Bella, you can tell me anything."

_No I can't, you'll go to my SISTER behind my back. You back stabber... _That's what I would have liked to say but instead I say, "I just wanna go lie down."

Jay takes his hands off my shoulders and lets me pass him.

In my room I go to my stereo and put in My Chemical Romance cd in. The Black Parade to be exact. After that I go and lay on my couch. I look around the room and make a mental note: I need to re-paint my room.

Anyway, I close my eyes for like a second and I feel someone's hands on my face. Then everything goes black. I drift off into a little coma/sleep/thingy.

When I wake up, I find someone I have never expected to see again...

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger and for the short chapter but I kinda have a big plan and it would mess this hole chapter up...So anyway, please review and love ya'll! Oh yeah I think this story is the best out of all of them! Tell me if you think so too!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Damn all I. T. B. S. s... I hate them!!! AAAAHHH!! Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been busy...don't hate me...:( Sorry if this chapter is a little bad. I'm waiting for a 'friend' to get on... Review at the end!**

**P.S.:Emilee is my character I thought of her and I make her so back off. Oh yea and Darci is too, so back off!**

**Chapter Five**

**Edward's POV**

I look all around the house and yell 'Bella' over and over again before realizing that she's not here.

I run up to Emmett and ask him if he wants to help me find Bella. He says he will so we find the rest of the guys and ask them. Now we have everyone that lives in the house.

Rose, Alice, Esme, and Darci go north; Emmett, Jay, Jasper, Carlisle, and I go south. I pray like no other while we walk silently.

**Bella's POV**

I find my oldest sister standing in front of me. Emilee, everyone thinks she's dead. Nope she's a vampire. Crap, she's a human blood sucker.

"Emilee, how did you----No when did you----Wait who changed you?" I asked, switching from question to question.

"You know when I got sent to Wisconsin to get treatment for all my injures? Because the hospital that I HAD to go to was the best? Yeah well here's the hole story...: Once I got onto the helicopter the doctor in it told me that I will feel some pain and I won't 'wake up' for three days. I thought 'What could be worse then this?' So I said okay and he bent down and bit me. Dr. Kyle Johnson and I fell in love. Although he was at least twenty and I was only what? Sixteen? Seventeen?" She got a far away look in her eyes and then snapped back into reality.

"Don't stop keep going." I say from my spot on the table where I'm tied down.

"Okay well after a couple days I went back to Chicago to see if you guys missed me, to see if you guys cared that they called and said that I was dead." She said dead with enough venom it could kill a mountain lion. "But guess what? None of you cared! None!! So after I watched

you for awhile I kept seeing that you started to acknowledged that I was gone but then you went on your marry way with _Darci._" By now Emilee sat down on the table next to me.

"Emilee, would you please untie me? So we can talk normally?" I gave her a pleading look in my eyes.

"Why? Answer that for me, why should I? Why should I when you forgot about me? Answer that." Now she's standing back up, hovering over me.

Then there's this crash on my right side. I turn my head to see all ten of them. Wait ten? I look over to Darci and see her head on a new guys shoulder. "What the hell? I thought you liked Jay?!" I yelled.

"Darci, hello. I see your being the slut you are, and always was." Darci looks over at Emilee and her jaw drops.

"I thought you were dead..." She trails off at the look on Emilee's face.

"No I got changed just like you two are. But I hate both of you for forgetting me! Why?"

"I was nine for Christ's sake. And Bella was only seven or eight! We hardly knew who you were!" Darci lifts her head off her lover's shoulder and walks up to Emilee.

"You knew and you make Bella forget me! Why did you do that?" She took a hold of Darci and started to shake her.

"Why in the hell are you shaking me?!" Darci yells starting to shake her back.

While this is all happening, Darci's new 'man' snuck back out the hole in the wall. "I'm outta here..." I'm guessing he was human?

"Okay ladies! Break it up!" Edward whispers in Emmett's ear and I guess he told him to pull

them a part because he separated them. He put Darci in one corner and Emilee in the other corner.

Edward comes to my side and starts cutting to robes around my hands. "Why didn't you break through them?"

"I don't know, maybe because I couldn't feel any part of me."

"Oh..." He bends down and kisses me full on the lips, making me dizzy.

"God damn you!" I say making him jump. I laugh. He started to tickle me.

"Okay, no more of that lovey-dovey crap. I'm here to settle things with my sisters!" Emilee adds.

Edward looks over at Jay and winks at him.

"Hello, I am Jay. Who are you?" Jay asks, walking over to Emilee.

"I'm Emilee Swan...Why do you care?" She looks over him skeptically.

"Well I am the person who welcomes new vampires." He says in a deep announcer like voice.

"Oh. Okay...?"

"Emilee, walk with me. Make out with me..." Jay puts his arm around her and walks toward the hole in the wall.

Emilee stops, "Wait...WHAT?! You want me to MAKE OUT with YOU?! Ha! In your dreams!" She starts to walk away, faster then ever.

"Em?! Why you being so _'hard to get'_?" He runs after her with his arms open wide.

"So, this was a weird day." I say rubbing my wrists.

"Yep, not everyday you get a revenge seeking sister and a horndog guy wanting to screw everything that moves." Emmett says, shaking his head.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I think this will be the last chapter...I'm not sure yet. Review and tell me if you want me to stop it. I'm thinking of another story that will be much better...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: That last chapter was supposed to be funny if you didn't notice. And yes the horn dog was Jay. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S.: Edward is a little different in this chapter but hello! This is my fanfiction and Edward can be how ever he wants to be.**

**Chapter Six**

**Bella's POV **

"Yesterday was weird." I say as I sat down on the overstuffed couch.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks looking at me curiously.

"The whole thing with Emilee." I say getting confused myself. Why don't they remember?

Now everyone is looking at me weirdly. "Bella, Emilee died when you were eight." Darci informed me.

"And yesterday you yelled 'GOD DAMN YOU DARCI' all over the house." Jay says coming to my side.

"No. You were there," I pointed to Jay, "You dumped Darci for Emilee. And you made me dizzy by kissing me and...and...and..." I pointed to Edward.

"Bella, why don't you come upstairs with me and we'll talk about it. Okay?" Edward asks, coming behind me and kisses the back of my head.

"Okay." I say in a daze.

Once in my room, Edward leads me to my couch and pulls me on to his lap.

"Okay, now tell me all about what happened." He says, gently nibbling on my neck.

"Ok well I woke up and I saw Emilee, my dead older sister, and she stabbed me with some needle and I couldn't feel anything. So she took me to this abandoned house and started to accuse me of things. And then you guys showed up. And then Jay was acting like the biggest horn dog in the world towards Emilee and she got mad at him and walked off and he ran after her..."

"What about the part when I kissed you?" He asks, breathing all over my neck, sending chills down my back.

"Well you just kissed me and you made me dizzy so I yelled 'God damn you' and I made you jump."

He turns me so I'm facing him. "Can you show me how we kissed?" He asks looking at my lips the hole time.

"Sure, close your eyes and wait." I quickly get off his lap and I go get Rosalie's new dog. "Okay. I'm ready."

I put the dog's mouth on his and the dog starts licking him. I set the dog down and he runs back to Rose's room.

Edward opens his eyes and wipes his mouth. "Wow. When did you become a licker?"

"Umm...NEVER!"

"Then why did you-.." He pauses. "Who kissed me?!"

"Cocoa..." I sit down on his lap and kiss his neck. "You are so hot when your mad..." I work my way up to his lips and I hesitate. "But I won't kiss your lips until you wash those doggy lips off first."

"God damn you Bella." I get off his lap and pull him up with me.

"The sooner you wash your lips, the sooner we kiss..." I pull him towards the bathroom.

"Fine." I grab his butt and walk back to my room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

1**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile! I'm going to try to update regularly now.**

**P.S.: Okay now in this story I'm messing around with their personalities. This is an AU. Oh yeah and the last chapter was Bella's dream. Rose doesn't really have a dog. If she did then wouldn't she thirst for its blood? Anyway, chapter five was real life. Chapter six was not. Chapter seven is. Sorry if you don't like it!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Edward's POV**

Bella came downstairs and plopped herself on the overstuffed chair. "I had the weirdest dream!"

"But you can't sleep..." I look at her skeptically.

"Maybe my powers are getting more developed!" She exclaims.

"Why would they now? Your power is to know who's gonna get together and you can read peoples expressions."

"Ask Esme."

"No Carlisle."

"Esme."

"Carlisle."

"Esme."

"Carlisle."

After another couple minutes of the 'Esme/Carlisle' fight they both come downstairs and stand behind Bella.

"Now what do you both want?" Esme asks. Her hair matted down, lip stick smeared around her face, and he clothes are out of place.

Bella turns and looks at Esme then giggles a little.

"Weren't we busy..." I say looking away.

"What?!" Esme exclaims. She runs to the mirror and screams.

"Okay, so what do you two need?" Carlisle asks, turning our intention to what we were talking about before.

"Okay, well, I had a weird dream last night." Bella says.

"You can dream now?" Carlisle asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Umm, yeah I guess. Well anyway my dream was that no one remembered what happened yesterday. You know with the whole Emilee thing? And Rose had a dog..."

"Okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey! Whatcha y'all doin' down here?!" Emilee asks coming over to where we're sitting.

"Why are you so happy? Last time I knew you were avoiding Jay..."

"Oh well, we're sort of 'together'." She says with the air quotes.

"Oh, umm, I see."

"Yeah, well all us girls are going to the mall, kay? So that means you gotta come!"

"Why?"

"Well we need a kill joy and that was supposed to be Esme but she's not coming. So you have too!"

"If I go Edward's coming with."

"Okay! All the guys can come with us! And we can go to a move afterwards!" Emilee gets up and rushes upstairs.

"Okay so back to your dream. Rose had a dog and the whole thing with Emilee didn't happen?"

"That's right."

"Okay well I would just say that it's a normal dream and your powers are developing."

"Okay, good. Umm, Edward come with me."

"Okay..?" I get up and follow Bella to her room.

"I need your help. You have to help me find something to wear."

We looked in her closet for about 3 minutes and I pulled something out randomly and she thought it was perfect. She changed and we all headed to the mall.

**A/U: Hey people! I bet my chapter wasn't worth the wait! I'm sorry but im working on a new story and so I'll be rapping up this one in the next two chapters. Kay, well REVIEW!!!**


End file.
